warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Splashes
This is the first book in the Connection series, by Ginger. Water Splashes Prologue A silvery cat, glowing with power, was on the top. Storm sat, on her throne, fire, water, earth and leaf swirling in a tiny storm around her. The ruler of all, she had climbed herself to the top. Storm was on a mountain, sitting royally on the Throne of Storms. She could see clearly, the territories of EarthClan, LeafClan, FireClan and WaterClan easily. WaterClan liked the damp, FireClan lived in the blazing heat, EarthClan preferred the earthy moor, and LeafClan was engulfed in the trees. Each had powers. LeafClan controlled that of nature, EarthClan could use the earth, FireClan could erupt smoke and fire, WaterClan could run streams like it was nothing. And Storm...she could control all. Flicking her tail carelessly, her storm stopped running around her, and gathered at the end of her tail, powerfully swirling. She squinted from the top of her mountain, and WaterClan snapped into focus, even though it was miles away. A powerfull cat was battling a FireClan tom, at the border. She was grey and had long fur, yellow eyes and loyalty. The water was obeying her every command, and her opponent struggled to counter-attack. Finally, she rose ferouisly on two legs, and water crashed down like a waterfall, cutting the FireClan tom swiftly as he fled. Storm was impressed. Her storm swirled fiercely around her striped tail, now only water. "It's you." She pointed it straight at the shecat, who was celebrating her victory. The storm streaked through the sky, hitting the shecat. Water engulfed her, swirling in and out like a cage, lifting her up. Squinting again, Storm could she her fright. She smiled and lowerered her tail. The she cat slowly desended to the ground, and Storm turned to FireClan. A FireClan apprentice was sorting herbs. Uncontrollable fire poked her, and the apprentice, fiery angry now, swatted it away. She concentrated hard and rose a paw. To the apprentice's amazment, and Storm's amusement, the fire gently lifted a herb, not burning it. Storm flicked a ear almost lazily, and the fire stayed obedient. The FireClan apprentice resumed her work. "You, too." Storm mewed, and twirled her tail. A fire storm rose from her tip of her tail, and like the WaterClan cat, it streaked toward the cat. It hit her fire, and it settled under her, like a consistent wave of fire, lifting her up. Storm looked away as it lowered her to the ground. She focused on EarthClan. She could see a lonely tom, swirling his tail around. He was carelessly opening up dirt holes in the ground, but Storm's sharp eyes could see he was crying. A broken heart...yes, there it was. A carefully molded heart of earth, cleverly shaped with the tom's face and a shecat's. He raised in anger, standing. Fury etched on his face. Moments before it happened, Storm realized what he was going to do. Unsheathing his claws, closing his eyes and frowning, the tom scratched the ground. Earth opened up and swallowed the necklace, and Storm sent a earth storm to the panting tom. Already knowing what it would do, she turned to LeafClan. Storm immediately saw a tom climbing determindly up a birch tree. He was alone, and relaxed. Vines shot out of his paws as he climbed to the sky. He looked like he had a desire to prove himself, a fierce determination. Storm watched as he sat, and looked to the stars. Yowling, he called to a ancestor of StarClan. Storm clenched her teeth and waved her tail. A storm ran towards the tom, lifting him up. "I have chosen you four, to overcome the darkness. Connection is important. The era begins." Chapter One Aquafeather sat in the middle of the WaterClan clearing, dumbstruck. Blinking, she barely reacted as her best friend, a silver she-cat, Iceshard, playfully flicked water across her nose. "Whats up with you today?" She complained. I shrugged. "Well, there's this thing that happened..." Was it her, or did Storm flicker before her? She shook her head and vanished. "Aquafeather?" Iceshard meowed impatiently. "Nuthin'." Aquafeather replied in haste. What did she just see? She breathed in, and out. Closing her eyes, Iceshard woke her. "Hey! You splattered me!" Aquafeather was suprised. Was her powers that strong now? Category:Ginger's FanFics Category:Fanfiction